Feminidad
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Hay situaciones que las mujeres no pueden cambiar por más que quieran... así como los hombres tampoco. Entren y lean:


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Femeninidad"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, las mujeres no fueron más que esposas y madres de los shinobi que protegían, en principio, la familia, el clan y finalmente hasta la actualidad, la reconocida aldea de Konoha.

Esto cambió cuando una de ellas demostró ser igual de útil a la hora de las batallas que los hombres; que por siglos fueron los dominantes. Su nombre era Mito Uzumaki. La esposa del primer Hokage –o mundialmente conocido como el dios de los shinobi–. Irónico, que el hombre más poderoso del planeta se casara con la mujer más fuerte de todas.

Sin embargo, hubo tres cosas que la aparición de las kunoichi en el mundo ninja siguió sin modificar. La debilidad femenina. Ésta diferencia con sus compañeros masculinos, se resumió en tres simples ítems: el embarazo, el atractivo propio del género y la menstruación.

Primer punto. La gestación. Cuando una mujer estaba en el trámite de maternidad, toda fuerza, habilidad e independencia que mostraba en sus días de kunoichi, se reducía a la dedicación total hacia aquel nuevo ser que llevaba en el vientre; quedando completamente vulnerable.

Segundo punto. La belleza. El sexo femenino estaba dotado, en general, de cierto atractivo que atraía al sexo opuesto. Esto era contraproducente en el caso de hallarse en medio de una batalla, o más específicamente, secuestro; donde el género masculino aprovechaba el estado de rehén de la víctima para saciar su sed de "belleza femenina".

Tercer y último punto. La menstruación, o más vulgarmente conocida como "la regla". Éste proceso biológico que, en principio, certificaba la fertilidad de la mujer, no era más que un incordio a la hora de realizar misiones. Esto se debía a dos factores, primer subítem, el aroma peculiar y único que una dama en estas situaciones producía; siendo muy probable la atracción del enemigo, que si estaba bien entrenado, podría percibir; y segundo, los cuidados que ésta situación requería que la mujer tuviese.

En resumen, el hecho de _ser mujer_, era lo que causaba incordio a la hora de ser shinobi.

Éstas habían sido las palabras que la propia Hokage había dicho una vez sus compañeros –o más bien _ex_ compañeros– se habían retirado. Fueron el justificativo por el cual iba a ser reemplazada por su _genio_ primo. Porque sí, Hanabi Hyuga, la recién consagrada chunnin más joven de su generación, estaba pasando por el tercer caso. Estaba con la regla.

::

Ser citado a las seis de la mañana para una misión de reconocimiento, no era, con certeza, una de las mejores maneras de comenzar el día.

Ya en la torre Hokage, entro a la oficina de la temeraria mujer; para notar al segundo, los que serán mis compañeros de equipo. Allí reconozco a simple vista a Shino, Lee y una figura más pequeña y definitivamente femenina que pertenece a… ¿Hanabi? ¿La hermana menor de Hinata? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cuándo había logrado subir de rango? Recordaba haberle oído decir a su amiga que su pequeña hermana era un genio… ¿pero ser chunnin a los trece? ¿Qué tan fáciles eran los exámenes hoy en día? Él lo había pasado recién a los quince.

— Si no te importa Inuzuka, cierra la puerta de una maldita vez. – sin necesidad de que lo repita lo hago. No soy masoquista como Naruto. — Los llamé para una misión de rastreo, como bien saben. Creemos haber encontrado el posible escondite de Kabuto. Quiero que vayan allí e investiguen todo lo que encuentren a su paso, pero por nada del mundo quiero que se les ocurra la estúpida idea de enfrentarlo. No sabemos de que es capaz luego de la aleación con las células de Orochimaru, y no quiero tener que perder a alguno de ustedes con la inminente guerra que se encima. Shizune les dará las coordenadas, ¡ahora largo de mi oficina! – y apunto estamos todos de abandonar la sala cuando otro grito nos detiene. Ésta vez, con nombre incluido.

Observo a la pequeña Hyuga detenerse y mirar fijamente a la Hokage. Algo está pasando ahí.

— ¿¡Es que todos ustedes se llaman Hanabi Hyuga!? ¡Fuera! ¡Lee!, ve a buscar a Neji Hyuga y dile que lo necesito de inmediato. Ahora, ¡todos menos tú, más les vale desaparecer!

Ya en los pasillos de la torre, la curiosidad empieza a crecer, pero no soy un maldito chismoso, por lo que me abstengo de agudizar el oído.

Entre tanto, mientras esperamos la aparición de Shizune-san, veo a Lee aparecer con Neji, quién éste último entra a la oficina de la rubia mujer. Sale minutos después, acompañado esta vez, de su pequeña prima; quien con una mirada indescifrable, nos dice que su lugar ha sido sustituido por el mayor de los Hyuga.

La pregunta del por qué flota en el aire, cuando capto un aroma acompañándola. Huele a sangre… pero con algo diferente. Más espesa. Como si el óxido de ésta hubiese sido suplantado por un dulzor particular. Lo reconozco. Lo sentí en muchas ocasiones, pero no puedo recordar donde… hasta que la respuesta brota como luz. Es aroma a mujer, o más específicamente a lo que _sufren_ todas las féminas una vez por mes. Busco la procedencia, y noto enseguida, que proviene de Hanabi. Sin poder contenerme, suelto una risotada. Ahora entiendo porque no pude reconocerla apenas entré a la oficina.

Todos, ella en particular, me miran confusos; preguntándose que ha sido aquello que me ha hecho reír tan repentinamente.

— ¿Tan pequeña y ya sufriendo Hanabi-_chan_? – y otra carcajada se me escapa al ver su rostro pétreo ir cambiando de color. Veo a Neji, quién ha entendido a que me refería, y me observa con el ceño fruncido. ¡Cómo agradezco ser hombre!

— Si tanto conoces de éstos temas Inuzuka, deberías saber que nunca debes provocar a una mujer que está pasando por ésta situación. – y su mirada gélida me hace tener un escalofrío… para al segundo siguiente, verla girar y retirarse con la dignidad intacta; o _casi_. Porque ambos sabemos, que lo que está pasando es una reverenda mierda.

Vuelvo a sonreír; cuando noto que su giro repentino ha dejado un rastro de perfume que ahora vicia el pasillo. Me marea… porque si mal no recuero, el período femenino está cargado de hormonas que, si el macho de la especie es capaz de captar, lo excitarán y… _joder_.

Necesito aire fresco.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

~:

N/A: Mi primer KibaHanabi! Cómo me gusta ésta pareja, aunque sea crack, no me importa.

Quiero que sepan que el "aroma" que siente Kiba no es desagradable como el que cualquiera de_ nosotras_ alguna vez sintió… sino algo más parecido al que los perros machos sienten por las hembras que están en celo. Sip, lo hice pervertido x3

Se me ocurrió un día que me puse a pensar cómo es que los shinobi (con todo el entrenamiento que tienen) no se dan cuenta de las situaciones "específicas" de las Kunoichi; por lo que me pareció bien darle mi toque de "realismo" (teniendo en cuenta la realidad del mundo de Naruto xD).

Dejen muuuuuchas reviews, que es lo que anima al escritor a seguir publicando! :D

Hasta la próxima!

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_


End file.
